


The Games We Play (Podfic)

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really does like it when Sam goes all alpha on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262374) by [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora). 



The link to [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ll2h4fczy1zrxmm/The+Games+We+Play.mp3) and the link to download [ The Games We Play](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ll2h4fczy1zrxmm/The+Games+We+Play.mp3)


End file.
